ShikaHina Shuffle
by inkspot823
Summary: 13 breif stories about the life of Shikamaru and Hinata.


AN: So… I was having a writers block. A big one. And my sister, Gwen, did a shuffle mix on Sasuke/Tenten and it made me think. It's a pretty good way to get over a writers block. Just pick two random characters, put your I-Pod on shuffle and go! But you have to finish before the song ends!

Oh, and uh… Warning! OOC-ness. I was hard pressed for time, cut me some slack…

I do not own Naruto or these songs. That would just be my own wishful thinking.

**Song 1: All of your Love (HelloGoodbye)**

Shikamaru watched Hinata's inner struggle as she paced back and forth across the room. He couldn't help the fact that her father was coming over for dinner, nor could he help the fact that her father didn't approve of how lazy he was. Still, he thought he could help ease Hinata's nerves a little.

He wrapped his arms around her waist as she walked past, snagging her, and pulling her into his lap. She looked a little surprised but put up no fight.

"Shikamaru?"

"No matter what your father thinks of me, of us, all I need is all of your love."

She smiled, relaxing in his arms. "Thank you Shika. I love you too."

**Song 2: Silicone World (Eiffel 65)**

Shikamaru and Hinata were walking through the streets of Konoha as a particularly busty women passed them. He eyed her as she walked past, and though Hinata said nothing, he could tell it had bothered her.

"So I was just thinking, that chick was as flat as a board last week. Plastic surgery much?"

She giggled, and he smiled before continuing. "I mean really, Tsunade-sama has made the girls around here think that they have to be huge in order to be beautiful. It's almost as bad as Sakura and Ino thinking you have to be skinny to be pretty."

"What about me? I am rather… b-busty compared to the other women."

"Maybe, but your not a fake. And that makes you worth more than any silicone girl."

**Song 3: Dance Inside the Song (All American Rejects)**

How Naruto had ever convinced Shikamaru to join them at the club was beyond Hinata, but she bit her lip nervously as she watched the other couples go out onto the dance floor until they were the only two left. Finally, Shikamaru sighed, and asked her to dance.

He escorted her out onto the floor, and they started to dance to the pounding music, the crowd pushing them closer and closer together. She smiled at him, laughing as she let go of the small quiet girl cover she held all the time and enjoyed herself. She was actually really pretty when she smiled.

And Hinata noticed him grinning. For as lazy as he was, he was a good dancer, and it made her smile even more.

And as they continued to dance, it seemed as though they were the only two there, and they lost all track of time.

**Song 4: Halloween (Aqua)**

Hinata answered the phone in the kitchen just as the thunder cracked ominously. The voice on the other end of the line cracked and fizzled.

"Hello?"

"Hinata? We can't find Shikamaru. We think somebody is coming after the rookie nine. And since you live the closest to him, we'd figure we'd warn you."

"Kiba? What are you-" The line went dead. She stared at the phone in irritation until a thump came from upstairs.

Grabbing a knife out of a drawer, she made her way up the stairs. She was a ninja now, and whoever had snuck into her house was in for a surprise.

Wandering into her bedroom to find the room empty and the curtains fluttering in the breeze, she glanced around, trying to find anything out of place, when a pair of hands grabbed her.

She was wrestled to the bed with her hands behind her back and the knife now in her captures fingers.

"Get off!" She yelled, trying to kick out at him.

She saw the glint off the knife and saw his shadow on the floor, his arm held up to stab the knife into her back. She closed her eyes and struggled.

There was an unexpected 'thunk' and her capture fell to the floor, and Hinata looked up at the shadow in her window.

"Shikamaru." She whispered, noting the blood running down his face.

He gave a grunt and then promptly passed out on her floor, leaving Hinata to scramble for the phone to call the medics.

**Song 5: Gotta Get Through This (Daniel Bedingfield)**

Shikamaru watched as Hinata laughed happily, hugging Kiba's arm. He was jealous, he couldn't help it. Hinata was so… Prefect. She was calm, reserved, and quiet. She was intelligent, charming, and caring. Shikamaru couldn't help wanting her.

Or more correctly, wanting her back, since he had broken off their relationship in the first place. Things had fallen apart more than either of them had wanted to admit, but it was nothing that couldn't have been fixed. It was just that, well, neither of them had tried.

Sure, Shikamaru could have moved on and gone after another girl. He had thought about it, but after a week without Hinata, no other girl look more appealing than she did.

He took a deep breath to calm himself and put his fingers together. "I can get through this. I've _got _to get through this."

**Song 6: He Said, She Said (Ashley Tisdale)**

Shikamaru was turning heads, but it didn't really matter to him. He was more interested in the girl on the other side of the bar, turning more heads than he was.

He walked over to her, swaggering slightly in his loose jeans, and unbuttoned shirt. His hair flopped into his face as he grinned roguishly at her.

Hinata blinked through thick eyelashes in surprise as she inspected him. Her makeup had been done to perfection, making her look like a porcelain doll, and her tight fitting clothes, short skirt and leggings brought out all the right aspects of her figure. Her lips looked glossy and full as she smiled at him.

Let them talk. Nobody knew what was really happening but them, and they were just fine with that.

**Song 7: Pink (Aerosmith)**

Hinata danced around the house in her new pink summer dress. Shikamaru watched her as it billowed out around her thighs, her feet taking tiny dancing steps to keep the motion going.

He was lounging on the couch his white collar shirt half unbuttoned, and his pink tie hanging loose around his neck. When she stop spinning to flop into his lap, she laughed, amazed by how dizzy she felt, as he marveled at how pink her lips suddenly seemed.

After a moment of recovery, she grabbed his hand, making him notice her pink nail polish, and hauled him out back into the garden. The flowers all around were pink in honor of Kurenai and Asuma's baby girl, who was playing with Akamaru under the shade of a tall tree with his mother at the moment.

Shikamaru sighed. He had always thought pink was a girly color, but somehow, now it just seemed calming.

**Song 8: Pretty Girl (Sugarcult)**

Shikamaru wasn't expecting to find Hinata sitting under his favorite tree, especially not in the rain. He walked over to her, extended his umbrella.

"Hey. You ok?" he asked softly.

She shook her head, shaking her long wet hair.

"Want to talk about it?" He questioned as he sat down next to her.

"N-Naruto is da-dating Sa-Sakura." She sobbed broken heartedly.

Shikamaru frowned. Everybody knew Naruto and Hinata had been dating, and that they had recently broken up. But for Naruto to be dating Sakura so soon afterwards? That was just cold hearted.

They sat there under his umbrella, Hinata crying into his shoulder as he watched the stormy gray clouds pass by.

**Song 9: Rich Girl (Gwen Stanfani)**

"Shikamaru?" Hinata whispered into his ear. "Can we go shopping?"

"No. We have no money." He replied sleepily.

"But I have an emergency stash saved up. I really want to go out."

"Use it for paying the electric bill. If we don't, we won't have any heat this winter."

She smiled. "But I wanted to go out and buy a blanket. Besides, I thought we might make our own heat."

Shikamaru stared at the blush on the cheeks on his small wife. She always found a new way to surprise him. He sighed and got up, his cheeks taking on a slight pink color.

"Alright then. You win. Lets go shopping."

**Song 10: Love Bug (Jonas Brothers)**

Shikamaru watched Hinata roam around the room as he lay in bed. He smiled as she danced across the cold tile, softly cursing the floor for giving her cold toes. When she wandered back into the room, she was humming softly as she carried a laundry basket. He admired her smile, remembering when it was rare to see her smile without her trying to hide her face.

She set the basket down and sat on the edge of the bed, bending over to kiss him. "I'm going to start breakfast."

"Ok. I love you."

"Love you too."

Everyday, she managed to find a way to make him feel like he had fallen in love all over again. And he loved her even more for it.

**Song 11: Serious (Gwen Stafani)**

Hinata smiled as she watched Sakura beat Naruto. She just snuggled a little closer into the crook of Shikamaru's arm and sighed contentedly.

Nobody thought their relationship was all that serious. Shikamaru always seemed too lazy to care, and Hinata was too quiet to say anything about it. But they were, in fact, the most serious couple out of all their friends.

Sure, sometimes he drove her crazy with his laziness, but he never pushed his limits too far, and he loved her more than anybody ever had. She was also aware that it annoyed him that she sometimes had trouble telling him what was on her mind, but more than that, how many men liked to look at her.

But that wasn't bothering either of them for the moment. Their relationship was now more serious than ever. She smiled as she twisted the ring on her finger happily, snuggling a little closer to her fiancé.

**Song 12: What's This? (Nightmare Before Christmas: Fallout Boy Version)**

Hinata was standing in the kitchen, humming happily to herself when Shikamaru walked in, holding something up for her to see.

"Hinata? What is this?"

She turned to see what he was holding. "It's mistletoe. In other parts of the world, they hang it in doorways or from the ceiling. Its part of a tradition that when two people meet under the mistletoes, they're supposed to kiss."

"Really?" He smirked. "And why did you have it?"

"Kurenai-Sensei gave it to me." She blushed.

He walked over to her, holding the small plant above her head. "Oh look." He smirked. "It grew from the ceiling just for the occasion."

She giggled as planted kiss after kiss on her lips.

**Song 13: Size Matters (Natasha Bedingfield) **

Hinata was always teased about her relationship with Shikamaru. The other girls were constantly saying that she wanted 'big' men. Men with big ego's, IQ's, income… It didn't matter if the sum was large, the other girls assumed she wanted it.

So when she finally told them that, yes, size does matter, they started to giggle.

"I'm not talking about the size of his IQ or his income," she stated. "I'm talking about how big his heart is. He does things that make others happy. He just passes out the kindness, inspiring smiles in all. And because he found room in that heart for me, thats all I need."

She then turned and walked out of the room happily to go find Shikamaru, leaving the rest of the girls to wonder if their boyfriends measured up.

AN: So tell me which was your favorite! It might be fun to expand some of these actually. If you want to use them, go for it, just please give me credit.


End file.
